The present invention relates to the art of securing an article of clothing to an animal. It finds particular application in conjunction with securing a hat to the head of a dog, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention may also find application in conjunction with other methods and devices for securing protective and fanciful articles of clothing to dogs and other animals.
It is known that dog owners occasionally cloth their pets with various articles. It is desirable for an article to remain secured to the animal regardless of the animal's activities (e.g., running, jumping, rolling-over, laying down, sitting, etc.). With certain articles, security is not an issue. For instance, a dog sweater may include a central portion which secures around the dog's body, and/or one or more leg openings for receiving the dog's legs therein. In addition, a bandana may be secured around a dog's neck by simply tying the ends of the bandana together. However, securing a hat to a dog's head has, heretofore, not been easily accomplished.
With any method of securing an article to an animal, an important issue is the comfort of the animal. In particular, most dogs will not tolerate a hat secured to their head if the securing means interferes with the dog's movement or interferes with any part of the dog's body, such as the dog's ears.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved article and method for securing the article to an animal which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.